Shadow's Hunter
by Kuroi-Hoshi13
Summary: Elles sont partout et ont toujours existé. Les Ombres. Elles ont pris d'assaut le pays que j'ai juré de purifier mais entre vouloir et pouvoir, il y a un monde. Un où j'ai découvert qu'elles ne sont pas toutes malveillantes. Un où le chasseur d'ombre que je suis deviendrais leur lumière. Mais au prix de quelle soumission, la leur...ou la mienne ? AU Yaoi Violence
1. Le vent qui souffle

Bonjour / Bonsoir à vous chers membres de ce _fandom _de Kuroko no Basket que je découvre sur le tard (mais de qui je suis Ô combien complètement sous le charme). J'ose -enfin ?- déposer un tout petit avant-goût d'une idée totalement disjonctée qui a parasité mon esprit pendant beaucoup trop de jours déjà pour que je puisse l'ignorer. Il s'agit d'un univers alternatif d'inspiration _Fantasy_ se situant à peu près à l'époque victorienne où j'ai associé la majorité des personnages clefs (GoM) à des entités surnaturelles / mythologiques (pour brosser un rapide topo). Alooors...voilà. Je m'arrête là pour cette première fois mais remercie d'avance les yeux pas trop peureux qui prendront le temps de lire ce prologue et les doigts dégourdis qui laisseront une petite première impression ! _[__Evidemment__ je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages, ils sont la propriété de __Tadatoshi__Fujimaki__]_

Elles sont partout et ont toujours existé. Les Ombres. Elles ont pris d'assaut le pays que j'ai juré de purifier mais entre vouloir et pouvoir, il y a un monde. Un où j'ai découvert qu'elles ne sont pas toutes malveillantes. Un où le chasseur d'ombre que je suis deviendrais leur lumière. Mais au prix de quelle soumission, la leur...ou la mienne ? | AU | Yaoi |

* * *

Le vent qui souffle, gonfle les voiles et pousse la coque fendant les ténèbres de cet océan.

* * *

Des choix. Nous en faisons tous les jours, à tous moments, à chaque instant. Insignifiant. Inconscient. Douloureux. Ébranlant. Mauvais. Décisif. La vie en est remplie. Que mangera-t-on au petit-déjeuner ? Quelle route emprunterons-nous ? À qui accorder sa confiance ? Où se réfugier ? Que faire pour survivre ? Tôt ou tard, nous y sommes tous confrontés...et je ne fais pas exception à la règle.

Moi aussi je dus y faire face et...

...ce choix-là fut le plus difficile que j'eus à faire de toute ma vie.

_**Partir**_

Vite. Loin. Par n'importe quel moyen. Sans me retourner. Sans regretter.

...ce choix-là me prit une lune à concrétiser.

Parce qu'entre prendre cette décision et mettre mon plan à exécution, il y avait un monde. Entier. Et dangereux. Celui de la clandestinité. Des faux papiers. De la criminalité. Des conditions inhumaines à supporter en fond de cale et surtout...de la durée interminable du voyage en mer depuis le Nouveau Monde jusqu'aux portes des pays du riz. Un véritable enfer. Mais c'était le prix à payer.

_**Partir**_

_**M'exiler**_

_**Revenir**_

Revenir. Je n'avais pas envisagé la chose ainsi mais de nombreuses nuits passées à laisser mon corps s'engourdir dans l'humidité et le roulis entre deux barils de poisson salé avaient été plus bénéfiques à l'expression de mon esprit. Revenir, oui. Parce que j'y étais né, sur cette terre nourricière dont je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir tété mes premières forces, et de qui j'avais maintenant choisi la protection. Une belle ironie que de me montrer si confiant envers cette inconnue en sachant pertinemment que le traitement réservé aux faussaires y était de loin plus sévère que dans le pays de qui je m'étais détourné. Sévère. Le mot était sans doute encore trop faible. Les plus chanceux poussaient leur dernier souffle dans des cachots aux conditions pires que celles de la cale où je me trouvais alors que les autres étaient simplement exécutés sur place.

Je m'y précipitais pourtant avec la force du désespoir. Bêtement, j'espérais que ma malchance ne puisse être plus grande et me fasse passer entre les mailles du filet des hommes de contrôle du port où nous allions accoster. Autrement, je serai intercepté, arrêté et conduit dans un endroit où je ne reverrai sans doute jamais la lumière du jour. Pour peu que je sois encore apte à voir quelque chose à ce moment-là.

Car je devais être encore plus simple d'esprit que je ne l'étais réellement de prétendre que l'originalité de mes papiers soit la seule raison de mon possible enfermement. En vérité, ma présence sur ces terres risquait d'être à elle-seule un problème plus que majeur. Moi, un chasseur de l'ombre, décidé à vivre sur un territoire dont la principale population n'était pas celle de mes semblables ou même de simples humains...mais la _leur_. Celle des Entités. Celle de ceux pour qui ma profession avait précisément été engendrée. J'allais pénétrer leur domaine. Leur univers. En tentant d'y survivre. De passer inaperçu parce qu'il suffirait d'un geste criant, d'un souffle mal placé, d'un regard trop traînant pour me mettre en danger. Si de là d'où je venais, l'équilibre penchait en notre faveur, là-bas, la balance était lourdement ancrée de _leur _côté. C'était bien plus que risqué pour moi. Mais c'était le prix à payer.

_**Oublier**_

...ce choix-là n'en était pas vraiment un. Il fallait qu'il se réalise. Ça **devait** arriver. Pour mon bien. Pour mon propre équilibre. Pour retrouver ma force. Enrayer ma faiblesse. Celle de ce passé qui s'était gravé dans mon esprit à la manière de l'entaille d'une lame sur ma peau. Indélibile. Profond. Atrocement douloureux. Un passé dont les souvenirs resurgissent à tous moments. Et ce, beaucoup trop facilement depuis que mon corps affaibli par les semaines de voyage tangue dangereusement entre la conscience et le délire. Cette voix. Ces images. Ces mots. Violents. Brutaux. Dévastateurs.

_... Reste pour cette nuit ..._

Un soir d'été. Nous étions en chasse depuis la veille. Éreintés. Blessés. Nous étions enfin de retour chez nous. Sous un orage grondant. La proposition n'avait eu aucun refus. Je n'y avais rien trouvé de déplacé. Dans son ton suave et invitant. Dans son regard suppliant.

_... N'__ais__ pas peur ..._

Plus jeunes. Abandonnés dans une étendue désertique et vaporeuse de chaleur. Sa main s'était posée sur mon épaule. Son visage en profil. Plus grand que moi. Sa lèvre tressautant de sa propre crainte qui devait être refoulée pour montrer l'exemple. Être fort pour survivre. Je l'avais compris pour la première fois à cet instant.

_... Fais-moi confiance ..._

Dans une ruelle. Caché. J'avais suivi sa trace. J'avais vu la scène. Ces deux corps se rapprochant. Ces rires résonnants. Cette douleur que je n'avais pas comprise. Ces mots. Ce baiser. Les mêmes...qui m'avaient été adressé.

_... Rien ne nous séparera plus jamais ..._

L'adrénaline. L'angoisse de ce qui avait précédé ces retrouvailles. Les larmes de soulagement, de bonheur, balayant la détresse. Sa conviction. Sa foi inébranlable en l'avenir. Aveugle. Innocente. Touchante. La force de la confiance qu'il plaçait en ces mots comme le remède divin à toutes nos souffrances, passées et futures. Stupide.

_... Je te protégerai ..._

Encore plus jeunes. Mes premières nuits. Mes pleurs. Mes cauchemars. Et sa voix aux accents familiers dans le noir. Rassurante. Sa main dans mes cheveux. Ses bras me berçant. Le poids de sa présence faisant plier la couche du petit lit que nous partagions.

_... Je t'aime ..._

Une autre ruelle. Un autre décor. Un autre âge. L'écho de sa voix sur les murs de pierre. La brise qui les emporte dans le silence de la nuit. Le brouillard dans son regard. Le voile dans son souffle. Son visage. Son expression. Douloureusement sereine. Et ces mots. Ces trois derniers mots avant...

_**... Tues-moi **__**Taiga **__**...**_


	2. Le rêve

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Voici enfin le tout premier chapitre -à peu près- abouti de cette idée folle de fiction. J'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal car ce n'était pas ce contenu qui était prévu au départ et l'action aurait déjà dû être plus avancée mais je tenais à vous exposer le rêve en question qui met en avant le concept des Entités et du jeu des ombres. J'insiste aussi (et vous m'en excuserez si ça vous sort un peu de votre zone de confort) les conditions particulièrement difficiles dans lesquelles se trouve Kagami tout au long du voyage et à son «éveil». Un voyage de plusieurs semaines en parfaite clandestinité à cette époque c'est n'est pas juste comme une nuit dans un motel miteux hein. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout.

Enfin, Nemessias, shadow et Nahum Sith…très humblement, je vous remercie. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à pouvoir lire un commentaire (encore moins 3 !) avec ce simple prologue. J'espère que le mystère vous tiendra en haleine et que vous y trouverez peu à peu la lumière pour vous éclairer !

* * *

**Le rêve**

* * *

Des choix. Nous en faisons tous les jours, à tous moments, à chaque instant. J'ai choisi de _**partir**_ pour _**oublier**_ ...ce qui s'est passé...ce que j'ai fait...

_**Tues-moi Taiga.**_

* * *

_Tout est noir. Tout autour de moi, partout dans cet endroit à la fois inconnu et familier, les ténèbres s'étendent. Obscures. Opaques. Impossible d'y voir quoi que ce soit. Ni lumière, ni même lueur. Rien. J'ignore où je suis, pourtant, je connais cet endroit. J'y suis venu souvent, dernièrement. Presque à chaque nuit où j'ai pu dormir plus d'une heure ou deux. À chaque fois que je fais ce rêve étrange...c'est là que je m'éveille. Au beau milieu de ce grand nulle part._

_Je marche. Bien que ce soit difficile à concevoir quand aucun repère n'est visible, quand même vos pieds ne vous renvoient pas la sensation de se poser sur une surface à peu près stable ou que vos pas ne retournent aucun écho, je sais que c'est le cas. J'avance. Ou plutôt, j'en ai l'impression. Je sais qu'après un temps -est-ce des minutes, des heures, je ne saurais dire- à marcher sans réelle direction pour me guider, j'arrive enfin. Rien ne change autour de moi. Tout est toujours aussi noir. Aucune indication ne semble précéder cet instant mais je fini toujours par m'arrêter. À cet endroit précis. Là où je dois attendre. Là où __**ils **__doivent me retrouver. Là où tout doit se terminer._

_Sans même voir, je sais identifier ce moment où les ténèbres s'épaississent -ou s'allègent ?- pour laisser place à ces tiers aussi singuliers qu'invisibles qui m'entourent sans un bruit. Ils m'enveloppent d'une présence oppressante. Étouffante et dominatrice. Sans issu. Tantôt leur souffle frôlant presque ma peau, tantôt l'impression de vide se faisant si grande qu'ils auraient pu se trouver à de nombreux pas de moi sans faire aucune différence. Ils sont partout et ailleurs. Ils se confondent et se distinguent. Ils sont tout et chacun seul à la fois. Plusieurs cœurs pour un être. Plusieurs Entités pour un chasseur._

_La première fois, je n'ai pas su les différencier. Je crois me souvenir ne même pas avoir ressenti leur présence, simplement avoir entendu leurs voix. Aussi inévitable que mes pas cessent à un moment ou un autre et que chacun d'eux me rejoint par la suite, ils parlent également. J'ignore si leurs mots me sont réellement adressés mais au fil de leur apparition, de leur résonance dans cette atmosphère sombre, j'ai pu les retenir. Les apprendre par cœur. Chaque syllabe. Chaque intonation. Sans arriver à savoir d'où ils proviennent si ce n'est de partout. Autour de moi. __**En**__ moi._

_Je ne connais de leur visage que les traits esquissés par mon esprit en association à leur timbre, au caractère pressenti par le choix de ces mêmes phrases prononcées par ces mêmes voix. J'ignore qui ils sont, pourtant, j'ai le sentiment d'être un peu plus proche d'eux après chaque rêve. Maintenant, je sais les reconnaître. Qu'importe l'ordre dans lequel ils prononcent leurs paroles, elles ne changent jamais. Eux non plus. Ils sont toujours les mêmes._

_**...Je t'ai choisi...**_

_Ce ton calme. Détaché. Cette intention droite et directe qui ne laisse aucune autre émotion filtrer que cette neutralité désarmante. Ces quelques mots m'attirent. Je me sens interpellé et je veux savoir à qui ils sont destinés. Qui se cache derrière la silhouette que mes sens m'encouragent à considérer comme appartenant à la voix. Petite. Chétive. Aux contours floués comme l'aurait été un reflet à la surface d'une eau à peine troublée. À l'image d'un être vacillant entre deux mondes. Intangible._

_**...Crois-tu au Destin...**_

_Grave et chaude. Tout en étant dangereuse et grondante. Cette vibration m'a tiré un frisson dès le premier instant où elle est parvenue à mes oreilles. Aussi vrai qu'une projection astrale dans un monde onirique puisse avoir la chair de poule. C'était dire l'effet qu'elle avait sur ma conscience. Comme à la fois séduite et prudente face à elle. Cet être, je le devinais plus animal qu'humain à la forme allongée et trapue de son corps imaginaire. À l'instar des humains et de la raison, celui-là ne répond qu'à son instinct. Indomptable._

_**...Je te connais mieux que personne...**_

_Cette voix aurait pu être la mienne. Son timbre et ses accentuations faisaient parfait miroir et, à la fois, ils étaient différents. À très peu de chose près mais tout de même. C'était plus léger et amusé, presque enjôleur. Comme une réplique. Une qui aurait été si parfaite que ça en devenait dérangeant. Prête à duper l'original. Aussi perturbant que l'ombre qui s'étirait, à peine brouillée, en des proportions beaucoup trop semblables à celles de mon propre corps. Un parfait duplicata. Indissociable._

_**...Je vais t'écraser...**_

_La simple inspiration de celui-ci avait imposé à mon esprit les traits grossiers et imposants d'une présence encore plus massive que je ne pouvais l'être. Brutale et violente. Sa voix était le grondement du tonnerre et d'un tremblement de terre réunis. Parfaitement à l'image de cette corne que je devinais au-dessus de sa tête et de ses pieds si lourds qu'ils en étaient ancrés au sol comme des rochers. Il incarnait la force en sommeil que l'on ne peut passer une fois éveillée. Infranchissable._

_**...L'Homme propose et les Dieux disposent...**_

_La première chose que je vis avant de comprendre une quelconque chose sur ce qui venait d'être énoncé fut des objets. Ceux-ci étaient uniques, chacun possédant sa particularité tout en semblant délimiter d'autres contours. Ceux d'une Entité, plus grande, qui les enveloppait. Vaporeuse. Rampante. En total opposition de ce ton rigide de droiture aux intonations aussi suffisantes que mystérieuses. Comme la volute de fumée d'un encens destiné aux seuls plus grands de ce monde. Indéchiffrable._

_**...Je suis absolu...**_

_Tranchant. À m'en faire fléchir les genoux. Ces mots-là me pénétraient jusque dans les os, m'accablant de tous les maux. M'enserrant comme la prise d'un serpent. À m'en couper le souffle. À en affoler mes sens qui criaient à la retraite. À la fuite, même. Absolu. Je crois bien qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur mot pour décrire cette impression. Cet écrasement. Cette domination complète. Pourtant, de ce que j'en voyais, il n'y avait que des yeux. Quatre yeux dont l'un détonnait, au-dessus d'une boule de cristal. Inatteignable._

_Puis le silence. Soudain. Lourd. Pas un écho. Pas même un souffle. Comme s'ils venaient tous de disparaître après avoir prononcé leur dédicace. Pourtant, je sais qu'ils sont encore là. À m'observer. Leur attention plus que jamais rivée sur moi. À chaque fois, leurs voix s'éteignent ici. Ils attendent. Quoi donc ?, je l'ignore. Mais ils le font avec de moins en moins de patience. Je les sentirais presque s'agiter. S'avancer. Faire pression. Me menacer de leur donner ce qu'ils désirent m'extirper, ce que je dois leur céder, avec tant d'urgence...de nécessité !_

* * *

Des voix me parviennent. Beaucoup plus proches, celles-là. Beaucoup plus vraies. Plus humaines. Puis des pas. Pressés et désordonnés. Une véritable cacophonie qui fait trembler les lattes de bois gonflé d'eau sur les deux étages surplombant ma tête lourde de ce sommeil comateux qui refuse de me quitter. Comme les relents d'humidité qui parviennent à mon nez et collent à ma peau depuis trop longtemps. Comme le sel croûté sur mes lèvres si sèches qu'elles en sont crevassées et saignent dès que je tente de les ouvrir pour inspirer sans avoir à humer. Le premier souffle du poupon. Instinctif. Douloureux. Vivant. Il semble que je le sois encore bien que mon esprit endolori ne se décide pas à appeler cela une bénédiction ou à crier à la malédiction. Tout est encore trop confus. Flou. Noir. Encore trop irréel.

Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux.

Je ne rêve plus. Pas plus que je ne suis victime d'un autre delirium du passé. C'est une évidence qui me frappe avec autant de force que l'absence totale de vision aurait pu me faire douter d'avoir quitté le monde des songes. Mais je sais, je sens que c'est différent. Parce qu'à travers le brouillard de saletés, que les larmes se formant aussitôt pour me protéger de l'air parviennent à peine à éclaircir, mon regard perçoit quelque chose. Familier et si lointain. La découpe de montagnes au sommet plat juste assez hauts pour surpasser ma position diminuée. Un fort de barils. L'abri m'ayant soustrait au moindre regard pendant tout ce temps. Un leurre. Je ne rêve plus. Je suis dans cette cale, sur ce bateau qui, à en juger par les houspillements et les cris résonnant à mes oreilles en provenance du pont, s'apprête à accoster.

Bouge

Accoster. Accoster !? Mes yeux se plissent et j'essaie de tendre l'oreille pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passe. Des membres de l'équipage dévalent avec empressement les escaliers menant au pont d'artillerie. J'entends les craquements singuliers des bancs de bois pliant sous le poids beaucoup trop important d'une dizaine de matelots. Puis, le bruit caractéristique du long raclement des rames que l'on déploie avant de les jeter à l'eau. Ça semble on ne peut plus vrai...nous sommes arrivés. Enfin ! Déjà ? L'accoutumance a biaisé mes sens. J'ignore depuis combien de jours, de semaines je suis là, dans cette cale, entre ces mêmes barils de peur qu'on ne découvre ma présence, qu'on me jette par-dessus bord pour mon audace...mais cela prenait fin. Ici et maintenant. Nous allions accoster. Nous étions arrivés. Ce bateau allait être déchargé et son équipage reprendrait la mer après avoir laissé derrière eux jusqu'à la dernière caisse de leurs précieuses marchandises.

**Bouge**

Mon corps sursaute brusquement. Autant que possible peut se faire avec des muscles ankylosés par des jours d'immobilité, des nerfs au bord de la tétanie et un esprit aussi réactif qu'un mort. Mes yeux s'ouvrent aussi grand que le pue et les croûtes le permettent alors que je sens mon cœur se débattre douloureusement dans ma poitrine. La panique s'insinue en moi. Nous sommes arrivés, oui, et cela signifie que je dois me sortir de ma torpeur pour éviter tout contact avec qui que ce soit susceptible de me reconnaître comme le clandestin que je suis. Comme la vermine s'étant pauvrement nourrie dans leurs provisions salées. Comme une menace potentielle pour les acheteurs venant récupérer leur dû aux quais. Comme le terrifiant chasseur de l'ombre que je...

...ne suis plus.

Ou du moins, que je ne suis pas dans cet état. Pitoyable et faible. Presque mort. Décharné et puant les excréments. Pas alors que le simple fait de redresser ma tête pour la tenir droite me tire une grimace de douleur et un frisson d'horreur. Peut-on avoir tant d'os à un seul endroit pour que les craquements se répercutant autour soit comme ceux d'un arbre que l'on vient d'abattre. Toutes ses branches se brisant l'une après l'autre. Toutes mes branches intérieures se tordant pour retrouver leur place originelle dans des frottements semblables à ceux de deux roches crissant l'une contre l'autre. Mon corps reprit le peu de tonus dont il pouvait encore faire preuve avant que je ne finisse par obéir à la voix silencieusement hurlante de mon instinct.

Je me lève.

J'essaie. Je m'extirpe du mieux que je le peux de ma forteresse. Autant dire que ma force est égale à ma lucidité et que chaque avancée est aussi chancelante que le plancher peut être houleux. Mes jambes tremblent dès le premier pas. Je crois même que je m'écroule avant de tenter le deuxième. Mes sens s'engourdissent rapidement, combattant à la fois la douleur, la fatigue, la faim et la soif. Comme si le simple fait de bouger épuisait déjà la moindre de mes ressources. J'ignore comment j'arrive à me tenir debout par la suite ou à me souvenir que je ne peux pas simplement remonter au pont principal et attendre sagement l'approche du quai. Que je dois encore me cacher et prier en silence que l'homme en qui j'ai placé une confiance aveugle à l'embarquement ne me trahira pas au dernier moment.

Parce qu'il y a de quoi douter. Et pas qu'un peu. Moi, un chasseur de l'ombre désirant être du voyage vers les pays habités d'Entités, sur un bateau marchand précisément financé par ces derniers, aurait normalement été exécuté avant même de pouvoir y mettre le pied. Cet homme, dont le nom restait prisonnier des limbes de ma mémoire, était apparu sur mon chemin au moment où j'allais renoncer à ma fuite. Il m'avait donné sa parole d'une place anonyme sur le registre en échange d'un service. Risible. Mais très personnel. Non, intime. Je n'avais pas cherché plus loin. J'avais accepté. Nous nous étions retrouvés la nuit suivante et j'ai alors pris place dans cette cale, ses derniers mots tournant longtemps dans ma tête.

_« Un jour avant l'accostage, je marquerai une caisse de rouge. Cache-toi y et tu seras déchargé avec le reste des marchandises sur le ponton. Que personne ne te voit. Si c'est le cas, je nierai t'avoir même croisé et tu seras seul face au châtiment du Capitaine. »_

Rouge.

Ce souvenir, c'est tout ce qui guide mes yeux. Les incite à fouiller encore et encore les brumes qui m'entourent jusqu'à...

Elle est là. Je la vois. Là-bas. Beaucoup trop proche des escaliers du pont d'artillerie d'où n'importe qui peut surgir sans crier gare. Beaucoup trop loin pour mes faibles jambes qui peinent à supporter ma marche lourde et traînante. Mais j'avance. Je dois le faire. Pour sortir d'ici. Pour vivre. Pour me donner une chance de voir ce monde me condamnant déjà de simplement vouloir exister. Pour pouvoir y laisser ma trace. Pour y changer quelque chose. Pour **me **changer en lui.

Je l'atteins, cette caisse. Le couvercle est déjà décalé en une invitation que ma raison ne perçoit même pas de manière suspicieuse. Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Tant pis pour le risque. Celui d'être trahi. De me retrouver coincé entre ces planches de bois que l'on pourrait clouer à tout moment et envoyer par-dessus bord. Tant pis pour celui d'être livré au quai entre des mains malintentionnées. Tant pis pour tout. Tant pis pour rien. Alors que je plie mon corps massif –bien que terriblement amaigri- dans cet espace que j'aurais dû juger trop petit avant de m'y engager, je ne songe à rien d'autre qu'à me faire le plus petit possible. À rester immobile. À espérer. À attendre. À me faire oublier. Je crois même que j'arrête de respirer tant je suis compressé. Tant je suis angoissé. Juste un instant. Court. Et trop long.

Tout devient noir. Encore.

Un effluve doucereux...l'empreinte d'un goût...un poids contre mes lèvres...un ballottement saccadé...un choc violent...une brise sinueuse...un frisson sur ma peau...

J'inspire. Je hoquette plutôt. C'est douloureux. Comme si je n'avais plus respiré depuis un long moment. Ça brûle. Tout autour et en moi. Ça bourdonne dans mes oreilles et ça élance dans mon crâne. J'inspire plus franchement. Ça brûle toujours. Depuis quand vivre était-il si souffrant ? Depuis quand... Je réalise soudain. Recroquevillé comme il est peu possible de l'être dans cette caisse de bois marquée de rouge, ce qui fait s'enflammer la moindre parcelle de ma peau, de mon intérieur, c'est l'air. Cet air. Frais. Vivifiante. Trop pur pour être celui de cette satanée cale qui m'a servi de deuxième demeure pendant trop longtemps. Cet air, c'est celui du dehors. Du dehors ferme et pas houleux.

Je suis arrivé. Je suis à terre. Il n'y a pas d'autres explications possibles. J'ai survécu. J'ai bien été déchargé avec les marchandises. À quai. À terre. Je suis de retour...chez moi. Ou plutôt, chez _eux._

**Ils m'attendent.**

C'est peut-être cette pensée venue de nulle part qui semble suffire à réchauffer mes muscles, à faire se détendre les tensions bien plus que désagréables qui se sont renforcées dans mon instant d'inconscience et de transport brutal. Ou alors cette présence de plus en plus insistante sur l'intérieur asséché de ma lèvre inférieure. Ce goût qui se définit à mesure que les secondes rendent mon esprit plus clair –ou était-ce l'air plus frais qui l'alimente à nouveau convenablement ?- comme quelque chose...de délicieusement...sucré.

Je lèche. Je tète. Je suce même cette...chose dont j'ignore tout en dehors du fait que ce qui s'en échappe est un véritable délice. Doux et sirupeux. Ça emplit ma bouche en fondant sur ma langue. Ça picote mes lèvres meurtries dans une sensation que je serais prêt à supporter en décupler tant ça me semble bon. Tant c'est savoureux. Familier. Et si lointain. Un souvenir évaporé de la même façon que ce corps étranger disparaît en se mêlant beaucoup trop vite à ma salive.

Un sucre d'orge.

Voilà ce que j'ai goûté. Avalé même. Voilà ce qui réanime lentement mon corps. Du sucre. De l'énergie. Celle dont j'ai tant manqué dans les dernières semaines. Celle qui me fait prendre conscience de mon inconfort grandissant. Des parois rigides qui m'entourent. Commencent à m'étouffer. De la dureté métallique et dangereusement tranchante de mon épée contre ma hanche. Je dois sortir de cette caisse. Vite. Je ne veux pas me laisser succomber à la fatigue. À la panique. Pas avec cette illusion de force qui traverse tout mon être. Qui fouette ma raison et oblige mes sens, mes membres, à agir à l'unisson. Je tends, contracte, bande chaque partie de mon corps et par un miracle que je ne peux simplement pas expliquer, je m'extirpe enfin de mon cercueil de fortune.

Le couvercle semble avoir été faiblement cloué et la facilité avec laquelle j'ai pu le pousser dans mon état de grande faiblesse ne peut être que la preuve d'une préméditation. La découverte d'un second cube de sucre d'orge que le soleil couchant met en contraste dans un dernier rai de lumière au fond de la caisse me conforte dans l'idée que l'homme qui m'a laissé monter à bord a tenu sa promesse. Il m'a aidé. Je suis sain et sauf. Je me penche aussi délicatement que possible pour saisir la friandise et me fais violence pour ne pas l'avaler aussi sec. Je la range plutôt dans la seule poche encore intacte de mes pauvres habits en prévision d'un besoin plus urgent car malgré les vertiges et la nausée soudaine qui me prend, je tiens à peu près debout. Une première victoire, certes mince, mais bien réelle. Aussi réel que...

...l'écho de pas précipités...se réverbérant dans l'air...depuis une direction approximative...mais se rapprochant inévitablement...se dirigeant droit sur moi...

**Bouge**

À nouveau, j'entends cette voix intérieure. Cet ordre qui gronde depuis les confins de mon esprit et fait s'animer mon être décharné. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit, mon instinct ou ma conscience mais à cet instant précis, je lui obéis. Simplement. Aveuglement. Je me mets en mouvement, un coup d'oeil au décor m'indiquant que deux issus sont possibles en dehors de celle -inenvisageable- que m'offre les flots ondulant derrière moi. Une route s'étend en une prolongation parfaitement droite du ponton sur lequel je me trouve encore pour s'enfoncer vers ce qui se dessine comme étant le premier quartier de la ville. Une voie toute tracée...éclairée de soleil...un véritable guet-apens pour quiconque désire se faire discret. Et l'évidence semble être que celui ou celle dont je perçois la marche empruntera forcément cette direction. Il ne me reste plus que la deuxième option. Il ne me reste plus que...

...cette allée serpentant entre les amarres du dock jusqu'à ce que je devine être les ères d'entreposage. Un refuge de prédilection. Un labyrinthe où je m'enfonce sans perdre un instant. Titubant. Boitant. Je presse mes pas autant que possible peut se faire pour échapper à ce qui arrive. Il suffisait d'un homme, d'un seul, et je risquais le sabre sans avoir pu passer la nuit. Je dois fuir. Me cacher. Être discret. Devenir invisible. Je crois y arriver. Alors que je m'éloigne du quai et des restes de marchandises, que je m'arrête par moment pour m'appuyer sur ce qui est susceptible de supporter mon poids le temps de reprendre mon souffle, je tends l'oreille. Les pas sont devenus silencieux. Ce qui marchait vers moi s'est arrêté. Ou a soudain disparu ? Je ne perds pas de temps à attendre davantage et je profite de cette chance pour poursuivre ma progression.

Combien de temps pris-je avant de sentir à nouveau la fatigue m'envahir ? Combien de temps mis-je avant de me retourner, avant de douter, pour la première fois ? La bonne question était sans doute depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'_il_ me suivait ? Ou combien de temps mis-je à m'en rendre compte ? Combien de temps il lui faudrait pour être sur moi, pour m'étrangler, me frapper...me tuer...? Combien de temps mettrais-je à me défendre avant de m'écrouler, à bout de force, sans réellement avoir pu lui tenir tête ? Sans avoir les moyens de me battre pour ma vie ?

Là...au milieu de cette ruelle dans laquelle j'ai fini par déboucher à force de longer les quais de débarquement...aussi immobile qu'une statue...je calme mon souffle...je refoule de mon mieux la peur qui s'insinue en moi...j'étends mes sens...je referme ma main sur la garde de cuir de mon arme...je prie que mon instinct de chasseur soit encore assez affûté pour m'épauler...je sonde les alentours...je cherche...je scrute...

Je ne vois rien.

Pourtant, je sais qu'il est là.

Je le **sens.**..

Et je craque.

« Sh-...show yourself... 'know you'r'there...!* »

.

* * *

_*Prononcé en slang anglais qui se traduit par: « Montrez-vous, je sais que vous êtes là ! » _


	3. Premiers contacts

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Voici arrivé le temps d'un nouveau chapitre. Encore une fois, je suis toujours surprise de constater le nombre de lecteurs et de courageux qui me partagent leurs impressions, un grand merci à **Nahum Sith** : Tu as tout juste concernant l'ordre des Entités (et puis bon c'est fait pour aussi hein ;) ) et, oui, leur forme dans ce rêve est assez particulière mais il y a bien un lien avec ce qu'ils sont en réalité alors je te laisse découvrir avec le temps ! Tout comme **shadow** l'a fait remarquer, Kagami au plus faible, c'est douloureux à vivre même pour moi qui ne le ménagera pas encore dans ce chapitre. Mais il reprendra du mieux très bientôt ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je réalise seulement maintenant que le caractère des personnages est sans doute un peu différent de ce qui est connu (notamment Kuroko dans ce chapitre qui parle plus qu'à la normale et se montre limite arrogant) mais j'aimais bien l'idée de rendre chacun un peu plus exacerbé. Si c'est trop, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir et je tenterai d'adoucir pour la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Premiers contacts**

Des choix. Nous en faisons tous les jours, à tous moments, à chaque instant. J'ai choisi de _**partir**_ pour _**oublier**_...que je me suis noyé...qu'on ne peut plus me rescaper...

_**Tues-moi Taiga.**_

* * *

_« Sh-...show yourself... __'know you'r'there...! »_

Je ne vois rien.

Pourtant, je sais qu'il est là.

Je la **sens**. Cette présence. Cette...chose. Qui m'observe. De loin et de si près à la fois que j'en ai le vertige. Comme si elle n'en finit plus de me tourner autour. De se rapprocher toujours un peu plus avant de s'écarter brusquement. D'échapper à mon regard en se fondant sans cesse dans les ombres du couchant qui s'étirent. Mais pas dans la mienne. Non. Malgré ma position découverte dans cette ruelle exposée aux derniers rayons du jour, je ne crains rien. Moi, elle ne peut pas m'atteindre. Du moins, pas en usant de ce qui n'existe pas. Pas grâce à ce que je ne projette pas. Une ombre. À l'instant, je dois être pour lui aussi _intangible_ qu'il l'est pour moi...

_« Doko ikuno ? Namae wa ? *»_

...mais pas pour autant sourd.

Mes épaules tressautent à l'entente de la voix plus que par réelle peur. Ou alors me suis-je relâché à ce point que l'affolement soudain de mon cœur est peut-être plus qu'un simple sursaut ? Je me calme autant que possible peut se faire, inspirant lentement en tournant très légèrement ma tête vers ce que je crois être la source de ces mots dont le sens se perd dans un brouillard épais.

Ah ! La langue du pays. Depuis combien de temps ne l'ai-je pas entendue ? Parlée même ? Tout ça me semble si lointain. Et pourtant, dans mes premiers moments, elle avait été la seule chose m'unissant à ma nouvelle famille. À mon Maître... Et à lui. Celui que j'ai-…

« Dis ? »

La voix refait surface. Elle atteint à nouveau mes oreilles, insistante mais pas encore menaçante. Elle remet mon esprit en marche. Brise mes pensées et dirige mes yeux pour les centrer sur...oui, sur un espace entre deux caisses. Là. Tout contre le mur mal charpenté. Un instant, très bref, je distingue quelque chose. Une forme. Menue. Qui disparaît presque aussitôt. Le temps de cligner des yeux et elle semble complètement volatilisée. Mais elle est là. Encore toute proche. Je la sens toujours. Et ça m'effraie. Parce qu'aussi petite que puisse être cette silhouette, aussi inoffensive peut-elle avoir l'air, le simple fait de percevoir si franchement sa présence sans arriver à la voir la rend inévitablement inhumaine. Cette chose qui m'observe est une Entité.

Je le sais. Il ne peut en être autrement. Et c'est ce qui est le plus effrayant. Parce que je suis un _Hunter _en territoire non seulement inconnu mais également ennemi au plus bas de ses ressources et faisant face à un traqueur dont je ne sais absolument rien. Ni la chance, ni la connaissance ne sont désormais de mon côté. Parce qu'ici, les rôles sont inversés. C'est moi qui suis chassé. C'est moi la proie. Un souffle fait se hérisser les poils de ma nuque et je me fige brusquement. Ma vue s'obscurcit un instant sous le coup de l'émotion alors que mon bras se déploie avec une détente étonnante, mes doigts solidement assurés sur la garde de mon épée dégainée...pointant dans le vide...

Je ressens un certain soulagement de constater que mes réflexes ne m'ont pas complètement abandonné et que je suis encore apte à brandir une arme mais encore faut-il que je puisse tenir à son fil une quelconque cible. Ce qui ne semble pas être le cas. Et ce bref regain de confiance se mue rapidement en frustration qui me fait tourner sur moi-même comme un enfant perdu. Littéralement. J'enchaîne les petits pas en sondant chaque recoin de ce décor qui s'assombrit un peu plus à chaque instant. Et puis...

« Là ! »

Je fais un pas et bondis. Je fente, en réalité. Autant que mes jambes peuvent supporter un tel écart répété d'innombrables fois lors de mon apprentissage de l'escrime. Le bras aussi droit et tendu qu'un piquet, l'épaule douloureusement ramenée sous le menton pour me protéger d'une possible contre-attaque, ma lame s'enfonce...dans le bois tendre de la caisse devant laquelle aurait dû se trouver ce que je cherche désespérément à embrocher. Un juron m'échappe.

« Par tous les Dieux !

\- Ne blâmez pas les Dieux pour la faiblesse dont vous êtes le seul responsable, rétorque aussitôt la voix qui me laisse muet de sa répartie autant que de sa proximité. »

Cette fois, je le vois. Ou plutôt, il se montre enfin car j'ai bien le sentiment que ma dite faiblesse doit être la cause d'une telle magnanimité de sa part. À me juger sans danger. Ridiculement vrai. Et c'est bien ce qui alimente un peu plus encore mon agacement. Que veut-il, au juste ? Pourquoi ne tente-t-il pas de m'atteindre, de me blesser, de me tu-… N'est-ce pas ainsi que cela se fait ? Le plus fort mange le plus faible. Alors pourquoi reste-il à m'observer ? Qu'attend-il de moi ? Je me redresse lentement, résolu à rester debout malgré le nouveau tremblement qui secoue mes jambes, ma lame fichée à côté de moi encore vibrante de mon unique estoc. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, à celui où je pose enfin mon regard pour prendre le temps de détailler cette Entité moralisatrice que...

« R-...reculez ! »

...je prends peur. Cette fois, réellement. Parce que je vois _ce qu'il_ est.

Instinctivement, je tire sur la longue chaîne qui orne mon cou et brandit de mon poing l'une des deux breloques qui y pend, le seul symbole encore susceptible de me sauver : une croix d'argent. Un objet saint. Consacré. Pour contrer les revenants. Les...

« Fantôme ! Reculez ! »

Je hausse le ton en espérant bêtement que cela l'éloigne de moi. De la tentation qu'un corps humain faible peut lui offrir pour une possession. Car s'il y a bien une chose que même un _Hunter_ de plusieurs décennies d'expérience comme mon Maître redoute, c'est bien un esprit malin. Parce qu'ils ont été un jour humain et que pour cette raison, ils sont les plus aptes de toutes les Entités à nous comprendre. Mais également à nous berner. Parce qu'ils connaissent mieux que quiconque nos faiblesses, nos réflexions, nos raisons d'agir. Et pour garder un tableau beaucoup trop net et bouleversant de ma première possession en tant que spectateur impuissant, je préfère ne pas me frotter au risque de moi-même devenir un autre souvenir désagréable.

« Je ne suis pas un fantôme...

\- Mensonge ! »

Le poing fermé dans sa direction en tant que dernier rempart, ma précieuse croix se balançant dans le vide, je ne peux croire qu'il en soit autrement. J'ai bien éprouvé quelques difficultés de vision à mon émergence sur les quais mais mon esprit est encore assez éclairé pour savoir reconnaître ce que j'ai sous les yeux. Je comprends même pourquoi sa silhouette a pu m'échapper si facilement. Même dans le couchant, son corps reste anormalement flou. Les contours sont ondulants, comme pulsants d'énergie, un peu à l'image d'un pouls humain qui transporte le sang. Son sang à lui est invisible. Mais ondoyant. Et cette enveloppe translucide ne peut appartenir qu'à un esprit n'ayant pas trouvé le repos. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois... Mais il répète ses mots avec une certaine lassitude dans la voix qui me fait douter.

« Je ne suis pas un fantôme. Je suis déçu. J'aurais espéré plus de discernement de votre part. À savoir identifier convenablement l'être avec qui vous vous entretenez.

\- Je...ne suis pas là pour faire la conversation !

\- Vraiment ? C'est pourtant ce que nous faisons. Quoi qu'il est vrai que je sois celui qui parle le plus jusqu'à maintenant. »

Je crois délirer. À nouveau, ça doit être ça. Je ne peux pas tout bonnement être en train de discuter avec une Entité au lieu de la combattre. Est-ce ainsi qu'ils font dans ce pays ? Faire ami-ami ? Mais sans doute est-ce là la raison pour laquelle trop peu d'humains subsistent. Parce qu'ils sont avant tout amadoués. Qu'on les force à amoindrir leur méfiance en montrant patte blanche et civilité ? Je suis choqué. Et ce choc me rend une fois de plus muet. Raide. Aux aguets. Qu'est-ce qu'il prépare ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Je m'attends au pire.

« J'aurais cru que vous sauriez. Faire la différence entre un fantôme, que dis-je !, un esprit, et un spectre.

\- …

\- Vous n'y êtes toujours pas ?

Ces mots n'ont aucun sens pour moi. Un fantôme, un esprit, un revenant, un spectre. Tout cela est du même acabit pour moi. Le même mal. Une masse sans corps physique qui n'appartient plus au monde où il erre sans but en prenant pour otage des gens ou des objets. Pourtant, il semble y avoir quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. Parce que plutôt que cette même lassitude entendue un peu plus tôt, c'est de la curiosité que je crois maintenant percevoir en lui. Il y a une légère flexion dans le haut de la silhouette, comme s'il penche la tête de côté à la façon d'un canin qui hésite à mordre ou approcher. Et il finit par le faire. Approcher. Il se découvre plus franchement à mon regard et je constate avec étonnement que son visage...en est bien un. Ses traits sont fins. Si fins qu'on aurait pu prétendre à l'œuvre inachevée d'un sculpteur ne sachant quelle expression donner à sa création qu'il n'en a laissé qu'une ébauche parfaitement neutre.

Les fantômes possèdent-ils toujours les traits de l'humain qu'ils ont un jour été ? Je doute. Dans mes souvenirs, d'après les écrits que j'ai lus, ils ne sont qu'énergie invisible et informe rattaché au monde des vivants par un sentiment fort ou une personne. Rien à voir avec...ça. Avec lui. Et surtout pas avec des yeux pareils. On ne peut plus réels. On ne peut plus...bleus. Perçants. Affolants de lucidité. De vie même. Je secoue la tête bien malgré moi, à la négative. Non, je n'y suis pas. Non, je ne sais pas, en réalité, ce qu'est un spectre s'il ne s'agit pas d'un fantôme. Et j'en ai presque honte. Parce que même si nous nous devons d'être ennemis, j'ai l'impression de lui manquer de respect. Et ça me fait également honte, à moi. À mon apprentissage. À cette lacune qui pointe d'un doigt accusateur la femme qui m'a pourtant appris les moindres détails de sa profession.

« Espérons que ce ne soit pas coutume. Je vous pardonne pour cette fois, annonce-t-il avec une indifférence qui me fait me questionner sur sa sincérité : n'allait-il pas en profiter comme d'une excuse pour me passer à tabac ? Quand bien même j'en serais un, esprit, vous voir brandir votre talisman avec si peu de conviction est tout aussi malaisant que d'entendre votre ignorance. Ne connaissez-vous donc pas la profondeur de la foi ? La vôtre est si peu...forte...lumineuse... Elle vacille comme une flamme au vent...

\- Comment osez-vous !? »

J'éructe sans même m'en rendre compte, faisant un pas dans sa direction alors que la colère fait couler dans mon corps un renouveau de force qui m'aide à extirper de son fourreau de bois mon épée restée intouchée. Je m'arrête cependant au moment de la brandir, un autre doute à l'esprit. Même avec toutes les capacités dont je suis capable, arriverais-je seulement à le toucher ? Sa condition de spectre -quoi que cela puisse être en réalité- ne lui procure-t-elle pas des affinités semblables à celles des esprits ? À savoir une incapacité de contact physique ? Je ravale avec mal un blasphème bien salé et darde plutôt mes yeux sur le visage placide.

« Je vous interdis...de juger de ma foi. Vou-...vous ne savez rien de moi. Rien du tout. De qui je suis...de tout ce que j'ai pu faire à vos semblables au nom de ce qui est divin... Méfiez-vous ou...

\- Ou ? »

Il insiste, me provoque délibérément et son arrogance me fait voir rouge. Ou est-ce le fait que je n'ai rien de tangible à lui exposer pour appuyer ma menace et qu'il doit forcément le savoir ? Mes mains se resserrent respectivement sur ma garde et sur ma chaîne que je n'ai pas lâchée une seule seconde de tout notre...comment a-t-il nommé cela déjà...entretien ? C'est d'un ridicule. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire savoir le fond de ma pensée qu'il a un geste qui me fige sur place. Me fait même regretter qu'on ne puisse pas innocemment poursuivre notre échange.

Je le vois relever la tête, une zone s'embrouillant au-dessus de ses yeux à la manière d'un froncement de sourcils, avant qu'il ne dirige son attention sur un point derrière moi. Loin. Par-dessus mon épaule. J'ai beau tourner aussi la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agit, je ne vois rien. Je ne sens rien non plus. Et ça m'inquiète. Est-ce une diversion ou perçoit-il quelque chose qui se trouve hors de ma portée ? Je scrute son visage à la recherche d'un indice même infime pour déchiffrer son expression, pour explique son changement de comportement. Rien. Juste ses yeux qui reviennent inévitablement dans les miens en me faisant sursauter. Je veux lui demander ce qui se passe mais il me devance...

« Il semble que nous devions nous en tenir là pour le moment...mais nous nous reverrons. Je n'y manquerai pas. Profitez de la nuit pour trouver le calme. Et songez à vous ressourcer. Une flamme au bord de l'extinction ne peut mener qu'à la mort de l'esprit et du corps... Plus particulièrement pour un combattant des ombres comme vous.

-Je suis un-…

-Oh et une dernière chose : ce que vous avez dans votre poche, débarrassez-vous-en. Vite. Vous risquez d'attirer des **choses** bien moins civilisées que je ne le suis... »

Un courant d'air. Une brise, à peine un souffle plus tard et... Il n'est plus là. Je reste pantois. Il s'est...juste...évaporé. Pour de bon. Il n'y a soudain plus personne et c'est un peu trop pour moi. Trop brusque. Trop compliqué à vivre. À réfléchir. À rationaliser. L'espace d'un instant, je perds mes repères.

Je ris.

Doucement, d'abord. Puis de façon de plus en plus incontrôlée. À en avoir mal aux côtes, aux joues, au corps tout entier. Je me plie en deux sous l'effort autant qu'en raison des spasmes qui commencent à parcourir mes membres. Je pleure même. Je crois. Je suis fou. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

De rire. D'entendre mon rire surtout. Depuis combien de temps n'est-ce pas arrivé ? À quel moment ai-je même cessé de sourire véritablement ? Même avec _lui_, même à ses côtés, dans les derniers temps, ça devenait difficile. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ? Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui peut bien être différent ? À part que je sois seul, abandonné, volontairement exilé, et que je n'ai désormais plus personne vers qui me tourner... Plus personne pour me côtoyer...

Sauf peut-être...

« Ohé ! Plus la peine de te cacher ! Je t'ai trouvé Tet-…

...sauf peut-être cet **autre** que je n'ai pas entendu arriver.

-...tsu ? »

Le soleil dort sous l'horizon, je le constate seulement à cet instant où, revenant de mon hilarité, je mets un temps à m'orienter en raison de la pénombre environnante. Comme si le temps a accéléré sa course d'un coup. Tout comme il me faut quelques autres battements de cœur pour isoler l'écho de ce nouvel inconnu qui, à n'en pas douter, est tout aussi peu humain que le précédent. Mais d'une manière…diamétralement opposée…

« Oh ! Toi là ! »

…dans son ton…

…dans sa démarche alors que je le vois s'arracher aux ombres le camouflant…

…dans l'éclat soudain lumineux de son regard…

…Sauvage...

…Animal…

…Affamé…

J'ai à peine le temps de me baisser au sol pour récupérer mon épée -en réalité mes doigts ne font que l'effleurer- que je sens contre ma peau des griffes acérées. Ou plutôt une poigne si forte et brusque se refermer sur le haut de mon torse que les doigts y exerçant pression m'écorchent par endroit à travers le tissu de mon vêtement. Une plainte de douleur m'échappe et je tente aussitôt de me dégager, mes mains saisissant les poignets noueux alors que mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand sous la panique qui s'empare de moi. J'ai beau pouvoir me vanter de posséder un gabarit imposant le respect, même là-bas sur le nouveau continent, j'ai du mal à concevoir que le deuxième individu jamais croisé sur ma terre natale soit taillé du même roc.

À en juger par l'épaisseur sur laquelle mes doigts se crispent, rien n'est plus vrai. Debout devant lui après m'être fait hisser sur mes pieds à la simple force de ses bras, le visage de...la chose...est à peine plus bas que le mien. Et surtout, il est proche. Beaucoup trop proche. À point tel que je ne vois plus que ces deux sphères de saphir pailleté d'or qui sont figés dans mes rubis fatigués. Ses yeux semblent vouloir me dévorer. Ou alors est-ce parce que je sens soudain son souffle chaud contre ma joue, puis à mon oreille et dans mon cou... ?

Est-ce ainsi que mes jours allaient s'achever ?

La gorge déchiquetée par un homme aux manières primitives dont le corps entier presse le mien contre les lattes aux clous rouillés d'une vieille caisse de bois ?

Ou alors...

« T'empeste la carcasse de poisson et la peur...pour ne parler que de ça…mais je peux pas me tromper...son odeur...je la reconnaîtrais depuis le bout du monde...et tu l'as partout sur toi... »

C'est peu dire que je ne cherche pas à faire le fier. Tout en lui m'étouffe. Sa présence écrasante. Son aura brûlante. Son timbre aussi ronronnant que grondant. Tout en moi s'affole. Parce que c'est un prédateur avec beaucoup trop d'ascendance sur ma personne. Parce que quand sa main vole brusquement de mes vêtements à ma gorge pour l'enserrer telle une mâchoire, je ne peux que glapir de surprise. Parce que mes bras ne suffisent pas à le faire s'arrêter. À m'aider à respirer. Et parce que par-dessus tout, je ne peux que rester là. Perdu. Noyé dans l'océan tempétueux de son regard. Moqueur et suffisant. Pire !, méprisant.

« Tu as bien dû le croiser non ? Il a dû passer par ici...ce petit fantôme... »

Tout s'éclaire soudain. Oh ! Alors il cherche ce...ce... Je suffoque.

J'arque brusquement les épaules contre le bois derrière moi, -non sans une plainte lorsqu'un des clous s'enfonce dans ma chair comme dans du pain- et je pousse contre le corps de l'autre. J'arrive par je ne sais quel miracle à le faire reculer et mes deux mains blanchies d'effort sur son unique poignet le délogent enfin de mon puit d'air. J'inspire avec mal, me pliant en deux sans chercher à me protéger d'une quelconque manière. Respirer d'abord. Penser ensuite. J'entends un rire lointain et je suppose que son amusement vient du spectacle pitoyable que je lui offre. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot et après quelques bouffées brûlantes j'échappe malgré tout une réponse mordante.

« Il n'est pas...un fantôme... »

Lire la surprise sur son visage à la peau sombre me tire, à moi aussi, un bref rire...que je regrette aussitôt à la vue du sourire carnassier qui s'étire alors sur ses lèvres. Je crois même y voir passer la pointe d'une langue qui me fait instinctivement reculer et gémir de plus belle au retour du métal transperçant ma peau. Je suis pris au piège, à nouveau, et ma voix intérieure semble plus que jamais résolue au silence quand mes sens ne m'avertissent que trop tard de la poigne qui revient ancrer sa dominance sur moi. Mes bras s'allongent. Mais plutôt que mes mains se refermant inutilement sur lui, ce sont mes poings qui le frappent...visiblement...tout aussi inutilement. Du sang perle sur la pulpe de ses lèvres mais cela ne semble pas l'arrêter. Sa prise rester inflexible à mon cou qu'il renifle.

« Précisément...ce petit fantôme là...il aime bien m'échapper mais je le retrouverai alors...tu me dis par où il est passé et j'oublierai peut-être de te rendre tes coups...ou de te demander ce que tu lui as fait pour transpirer ainsi son parf-… »

L'inespéré se produit. Il se fige. En réalité, il cesse bien son monologue au sens nébuleux pour mon esprit en manque d'air, mais sa main quitte définitivement ma gorge. Je tousse. Encore. J'ai cette désagréable sensation d'être une petite souris qu'un chat aurait maltraité juste pour le plaisir. Ou par ennuie. Je n'ai pourtant pas le temps de me sentir plus soulagé qu'il est de nouveau sur moi. Mais pas sa main, non. Juste. Lui. Son corps. Son poids qui pèse. Encore et encore. Comme s'il tente de m'engloutir.

**Crac.**

Jusqu'à ce que la douleur explose dans tout mon être.

Le ciel glisse devant moi.

La terre m'accueille contre elle.

Je m'écrase au sol.

Lui sur moi.

Lui et ses yeux aux pupilles soudainement amincies. Allongées. Bestiales.

Lui et son nez aux narines frénétiques...qui descendent...encore et encore...le long de mon corps engourdi...jusqu'à...

Jusqu'à une hauteur qui me fait presque prier d'être momentanément eunuque. Je n'attends pas plus longtemps de vérifier mes craintes et dans un ultime effort, mes jambes se serrent, mes genoux se redressent aussi brusquement et fortement que mes forces me le permettent. Je perçois un couinement, puis un grognement, pourtant, c'est moi qui ai le plus mal. Du moins, je le présume par le peu de presse dont fait preuve mon agresseur pour se redresser. De ma position inférieure, je ne peux pas bien distinguer son expression, ni ce qu'il semble tenir dans sa main et qu'il...lèche ?

Je suis sans doute trop sonné pour avoir une vision nette. Ma tête m'élance. Mes yeux se ferment sans que je ne parvienne à me convaincre que je dois rester aux aguets, que l'autre est toujours là. La seule chose sur laquelle mes sens se concentrent est cette douleur pulsante et cette sensation humide et chaude qui glisse contre ma hanche. Là où ma peau ressent la brise qui se lève comme si...comme si elle n'était plus recouverte d'aucun tissu. J'y porte une main tremblante et constate que mon pantalon est déchiré. Que ce qui devait être la seule poche encore intacte de mes vêtements n'est plus.

Et que ce voleur improvisé ne demande pas plus que ce qu'il m'a pris pour se faire oublier. Je l'entends plus que je ne le vois. Il s'éloigne. Simplement. Comme repu. Et je suis à nouveau seul. Dans la nuit qui s'installe lentement. Dans ce silence brisé de mon simple souffle haletant de fatigue.

Je crois que je m'assoupis.

Et ce sont de nouveaux pas qui m'éveillent. D'autres. Encore différents. Ou alors semblables ? Je ne sais plus dire. Je ne sais plus rien si ce n'est que cet autre s'approche assez pour que mes yeux à demi-clos saisissent le reflet d'un métal quelconque et mes oreilles le bruissement d'étoffes satinées.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

La surprise passée -autant celle d'entendre cette personne s'adresser à moi avec si peu de formalité malgré une allure distinguée, que celle de comprendre plus rapidement la question m'ayant déjà été posée un peu plus tôt- je redresse la tête de ma position allongée au sol pour découvrir un visage...ma foi...on ne peut plus normal. Pas de corps invisible. Pas de crocs à la bouche. Je me sens soudain soulagé même si je préfère ignorer la main que je vois tendue dans ma direction pour tenter de me relever par mes propres moyens. Avec très peu de grâce. Et beaucoup de grimaces. Mais je tiens sur mes pieds, aussi droit que possible. Je le dévisage, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice m'amenant à croire qu'il s'agit d'une ruse; ne venais-je pas de croiser deux Entités en un très court laps de temps ? Qui me dit qu'il n'est pas un des leurs ?

« ...Kagami. »

Ses traits, son expression, cette contrariété que j'y lis mais également cette inquiétude me paraissent sincères. Au mieux de mes capacités, je ne peux pas prétendre qu'il me veuille du mal mais je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Je le sais. Il le sait. Et pourtant...

« Juste...Kagami ? »

Il demande avec une fausse innocence alors que je lis aisément le reste de sa question sans qu'il n'ait à la prononcer: oui, j'aurais dû me présenter de mon nom complet mais aux vues des récents événements, et même sans cela, je ne peux céder une information aussi importante à un parfait inconnu. Déjà que j'y cède d'une certaine façon. Malgré cela, il semble s'en satisfaire et laisse son bras retomber mollement le long de son corps en voyant que je ne sollicite aucune aide pour me tenir debout. J'attends simplement. Qu'il poursuive ou qu'il s'en aille. Au point où j'en suis, il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence à l'un ou l'autre.

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance, c'est une bonne chose pour rester en vie ici mais...tu n'as aucune raison de me craindre.

\- N'est-ce pas de ceux qui se disent innocents dont il faut se méfier le plus ? »

La réplique m'échappe sans que je n'arrive à la retenir...ou à regretter l'avoir prononcée. Après tout, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de m'éloigner, d'éviter ce nouveau contact qui reste aussi inconfortable que les autres...quoique moins...menaçant ? Est-ce le fait que je remarque sans aucun mal le katana sanglé à ses hanches ? Les Entités n'ont aucun besoin d'user d'armes tant elles sont convaincues de nous être supérieures -ce que je ne nie pas forcément- alors pourquoi celle-là, s'il en est une, s'encombrerait d'une telle chose ? Ou alors est-ce l'ajustement léger de ses habits laissant place à des bandes de soie médicales en support à un genou visiblement blessé ? Je le regarde à nouveau, lui et son visage calme malgré les derniers tons rosés à l'horizon. Lui qui n'a pas bougé d'un poil et m'observe avec la même curiosité. Lui et son sourire franc. Son air anodin. Humain.

« Il serait plus prudent de venir avec moi que de continuer à errer dans les rues alors que la nuit va tout avaler. Ce n'est sûr pour personne. Pas même toi, Kagami.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, même pour moi ?

\- Les Ombres ne font aucune distinction entre humains et combattants. Elles n'en feront pas plus pour un _Hunter_, répond-il avec un naturel qui me laisse sans voix.

\- Qui...qui êtes-vous ?

\- Tu ne me demande pas plutôt comment je sais qui **tu** es... ?

\- …

\- Tu as raison. Ça n'a aucune importance pour l'instant.»

Il a un mouvement vague de la main comme si cela suffisait à écarter le doute que je sens monter en moi mais bien loin de là, cela ne fait qu'accentuer mon malaise. Cette personne ne peut être aussi innocente qu'elle ne veut le faire croire. Pas en sachant d'un simple coup d'œil qui je suis. Ou plutôt, ce que je suis. Il sait forcément que je suis étranger, que j'en arrive du moins, de l'extérieur. Et cela n'est pas bon pour moi. Même s'il se dit –et qu'il l'est réellement- inoffensif. Il ne me laisse pourtant pas le temps d'exposer ma pensée, de chercher plus loin un quelconque indice pour mieux le cerner, qu'il poursuit sur sa lancée.

« Voici ce que je te propose : le couvert et le gîte dans un endroit où aucun danger ne viendra troubler ton sommeil...ou la nuit noire. À toi de choisir mais avec des jambes tremblantes et sanglantes comme les tiennes et ce qui ne tardera pas à se tapir dans l'ombre ou à rôder dans les parages... »

Un choix. Le premier que je dois faire sur cette terre d'exil. Le plus décisif sans doute. Accepter l'aide de cet homme malgré sa facilité désarmante à manipuler l'orientation de mes pensées. Ou miser sur mes dernières forces et une fierté mal placée. La sécurité. Ou la menace. Le repos ou la survie. Je sais être borné, on me l'a très souvent répété, mais je ne suis pas pour autant inconscient. J'ai besoin de ce chez-moi-même s'il ne doit porter ce nom que le temps d'une seule nuit. J'ai besoin de ce calme et de ce repos. J'ai besoin de ce que m'offre cet homme. Tout comme j'ai besoin de lui pour m'y mener.

« Je vous suis, _Sir_.

\- Sir ? Oh...il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais plus eu droit à ce titre, relève-t-il avec un sourire discret aux lèvres alors que les miennes s'ouvrent en grand de surprise en l'entendant enchaîner dans un anglais bien trop parfait. _Please call me Kiyoshi_.* »

Et sans se soucier de ma stupéfaction, il tourne les talons et m'invite à le suivre. Vraiment, dans quoi me suis-je embarqué mais surtout...où espère-t-il m'amener ? Moi qui ne connais de cet endroit, de ces mœurs et de son environnement que ce dont je me souviens avoir lu ou entendu dans mes jeunes années, je deviens soudain une proie facile. Mais je n'ose pas demander. Pour une fois, je fais ce qu'on me dit sans poser de question ou sans chercher à comprendre. Je suis lourd de fatigue. Je suis affamé et mon corps entier semble protester contre le moindre de mes pas. J'en fais de nombreux. Tant et tant que je ne les compte plus car il me faut concentrer toutes mes forces pour ne pas simplement m'écrouler à même le sol et au moment où je ne crois plus pouvoir faire un pas de plus...

« Un petit effort nous arrivons. »

Entendre soudainement le son d'une voix me fait réaliser que ce point que je fixe en avançant n'est pas une simple chimère mais le dos large et protecteur de l'homme que je suis. Ou plutôt, ce qui aurait dû l'être...car au moment où je l'entends, je ne le vois plus. En un instant, le cocon de démence illusoire qui m'entoure se brise de toutes pièces. Je ne suis pas fou. Je ne sombre pas à nouveau dans les ténèbres de mon esprit depuis le fond de ce bateau maudit à imaginer mon sauveur. Je suis dehors. Vivant. Me mouvant dans la nuit. Cette silhouette n'a pas disparu, elle s'est déplacée. Dans mon dos, je sens une pression. Mes épaules me tiraillent et je n'en comprends la raison que lorsque je tourne finalement la tête sur le côté. Là, Kiyoshi me soutient. Il allège le poids de mon corps en se servant du sien pour faciliter ma marche et s'assurer de pouvoir enfin atteindre son refuge qui semble plus près -ou encore trop loin ?- que je ne l'imagine.

Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Comme s'il sait naturellement que mon corps m'échappe. Que mon esprit risque sans aucun doute d'en faire autant. Il m'épaule en raffermissant la prise de son bras sur moi. Simplement. D'un contact humain et solidaire qui laisse une empreinte particulière en moi. Quelque chose de malaisant et d'agréable à la fois. Comme un souffle tiède sur une peau depuis trop longtemps glacée. Comme l'espoir lointain. Comme une compassion sincère mais non désirée. Ou alors refusée. Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne dois pas le montrer. Rester fort. Avancer. Faire rempart pour me préserver. Des paroles tournent et se retournent dans mon esprit. Celles d'une promesse informelle que je brise un peu plus à chacun de mes faibles pas.

_« Sans faille. Tel est le seul état d'être que doit exprimer un grand Hunter. »_

Si mon mentor me voyait...si seulement elle savait...ce que j'ai fait...ce qui est arrivé…

Je n'ai heureusement pas le temps de sombrer plus loin dans mes remords, que dire !, dans mes démons, que je sens sous mes pieds aux godasses rongées par le sel un pavé différent. Montant. Éreintant au point où ma main se resserre en un poing tremblant et écorché sur le tissu soyeux de la tunique à portée. Nous montons. Je force sur mes jambes. Nous montons encore. Encore et puis soudain...

**C'est là.**

Ça apparaît. Tout droit sorti de...qu'importe d'où ça vient. À l'instant, la seule chose qui compte est ce que je vois. Ce que je ressens. Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir pour balayer du regard cette allée éclairée de braseros aux cendres en dormance. Pour que mes oreilles discernent le très léger tintement de clochettes que l'on effleure et qui semble résonner dans le silence de la nuit. Je n'ai pas besoin de me questionner pour distinguer dans l'air le parfum à la fois doux et capricieux des encens. Pour que sur mes lèvres un baume sucré de pollen ne se pose. Je n'ai pas besoin de chercher à fuir quand la main bienfaitrice dans mon dos malmené m'encourage à avancer jusqu'à ces deux larges portes...qui s'ouvrent sur...

« ...je t'ai cherché partout où étais-tu simplet de Tep-…euh je veux dire...Capitaine... !?

\- Aussi ravi d'être rentré. Tu ne te serais pas fait un peu de mauvais sang à mon sujet pour en oublier ta légendaire politesse, Hyûga, hm ? »

Un sourire peut-il sembler doux et être à la fois terriblement menaçant ? À lire l'expression saisie et soudain inexplicablement docile de cet inconnu qui baisse aussitôt les yeux pour nous laisser passer, je le crois. Kiyoshi doit l'être tout autant. Doux. Dangereux. Et les portes se referment derrière moi avec l'écho distordant d'une cellule de cachot...

Ce temple...serait-il simplement mon prochain repos...ou le dernier...

* * *

_*En Japonais qui se traduit par : « Où allez-vous ? Quel est votre nom ? »_

_*En Anglais qui se traduit par : « S'il-vous-plaît appelez-moi Kiyoshi. »_

_._

Ce sont plus ou moins les seules phrases traduites que j'intégrerai à l'histoire mais je tenais à souligner le passage d'une langue à l'autre pour une meilleure compréhension de l'état d'esprit de Kagami qui revient de plusieurs années dans un environnement anglophone d'époque alors qu'il revient au Japon avec ses seuls souvenirs en référence à la langue. La seule autre exception sera sans doute pour le(s) chapitre(s) 5 et/ou 6 (donc dans 2-3 chapitres) mais j'essaierai de faire au mieux pour minimiser la chose ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est trop lourd j'ajusterai en conséquence.


End file.
